Black Blood Symphony
by caitcadaver
Summary: Black Blood; a disease like no other. Love; something the darkness has never understood. Soul, you can hear me, right? I'm going to bring you back from the madness. I'm not going to let them take you away… because I'd go to hell and back for you. Always.
1. Pre Reading

**Pre-Reading Notes**

**a/n;** You don't **HAVE** to read this section, but it is strongly encouraged since it explains some of the things you are about to read over the next few weeks… er, months.

I get sick** A LOT** so if I don't update for a while, it's because I'm sick. I have two other stories in progress that have **NOT** been updated since February due to being terribly ill.

Any characters that I create are my own and I would like you to ask before using them, if you ever choose to. For an example, one character I will introduce is my meister, Sakura. I've created her based on my own aspirations and she has become a part of me. I adore her and I wouldn't want anyone to take credit for her.

The idea of this story came from a dream I've been having and also from my total obsession with this manga/anime. Seriously, I own **EVERYTHING** Soul Eater related. I'm that much of a nerd.

This is a combination of Romance and Action/Adventure. Duh.

**Pairing(s);** Soul/Maka; OC/OC

**Summary;** Black Blood; a disease like no other. Love; something the darkness has never understood. Soul, you can hear me, right? I'm going to bring you back from the madness. I'm not going to let them take you away… because I'd go to hell and back for you. Always.

**Warnings;** There is a LOT of profanity throughout the story and much violence. I encourage you to hit the back arrow if you are NOT a fan of cussing and gore. Seriously.

**Disclaimer;** I do **NOT** own Soul Eater or any of the original characters.

I am always open to ideas, especially since I've only planned the first few chapters. I lose track of things easily so feel free to suggest content for a chapter, based on what I've already published. Really, I like help. I write ALL THE TIME, so I have several books, fanfictions, and essays going on at once. VERY EASY to lose track of where I was.

Or so they say.

Cait.


	2. Prologue

**Soul Eater**

_written by caitcadaver 2011_

**Prologue**

**Standing** before them was a familiar figure, but the person speaking was someone strange and foreign. It was Soul Evans' face, but the person inside was a fake. His grin was sly and his skin pale. He stood in a black, pinstripe suit with his hands relaxed gingerly in the pockets of his slacks. The aura surrounding him was dark and it was something Maka couldn't grasp. Soul continued to stand in a casual stance, grinning out towards the people around him. Maka was the only one standing.

Black Star was lying with his head in Tsubaki's lap, who was barely conscious. Kid rested with his back against a piece of debris that had once been a column to an architecture that would never stand the same. Liz was lying in an awkward position at Kid's feet while Patty was hanging over another piece of debris, blood dripping slightly from her nose. Not too far off, Marie knelt beside an injured Stein. The two of them looked over at a rather sad sight before them. Sakura, the newest addition to their crew, was on her knees, hovering over her weapon, Ryuho. Tears fell from the meister's eyes and landed delicately on the cheek of her weapon who was out cold and was lying in a pool of blood. Stein chuckled through a coughing fit and called out to Sakura. "He's still alive, Sakura. He'll be alright, I promise you."

Maka listened to the statements said behind her and shut her eyes tightly, gripping her fists at her side. Soul had done this to her friends… Soul had done this to her. Green eyes, watered to the brim, arose to meet with crimson colored strangers. "Give him back… give him back to me!" Maka made a move to run forward, but Stein's voice stopped her.

"Don't be foolish, Maka. You know what you need to do. You need to bring him back; you need to find his soul wavelength. You're the only one who can do it."

Maka shut her eyes again and felt tears stroll down her cheeks. She brought her sleeve to her eyes and rubbed them furiously, sniffling slightly. Maka turned around to face Stein, but it wasn't him she spoke to. It was her father who was lying in the dirt, his eyes shut. He had mouthed something under his breath, but Maka had caught it. Be brave. "Bravery is the word…" With that, Maka turned back towards Soul's body and started walking towards him, her glare sliding into a gentle smile with her arms outstretched. "I'm coming for you…"

Soul smirked and pulled one hand from his pocket, holding it out. "Shall we dance?"


	3. Been To Hell

**a/n; **I stopped writing for a while so this isn't going to be the best chapter, I'm already aware of that. But thanks to those who are going to be patient with me. ( 0' 3 '0 )v

Thanks for the positive feedback!

**Soul Eater**

_written by caitcadaver 2011_

**Been To Hell**

**Soul** slumped against the back of the wooden bench, his hands in his pockets. Crimson pupils watched the others toss the orange basketball back and forth. Normally he would have joined in, but today Soul wasn't feeling it. What he did feel was the estranged sun beating down on his back. Soul scowled and sunk lower upon the bench, forcing his hands even deeper within his pockets. The black headband in his hair glimmered in the sun giving off a halo to his tanned figure.

"You've been acting weird all morning, Soul-kun."

The white-haired boy's eyes slowly moved up, catching a glimpse of emeralds. Maka. He looked away and shrugged faintly, tilting his head back. "It's uncool to say shit like that…"

Maka blushed furiously and whacked Soul over the head with a book that she had gotten from who the hell knows where; the infamous Maka-Chop.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Because you're such a jerk! I was being seriously, Soul, I've been worried about you."

Soul looked up at his partner and kept himself composed as the two of them shared a stare down. After a few moments passed, Soul found himself keeled in a fit of the hysterics. He clutched his stomach and shut his eyes tightly, buckling over as Maka turned a deep crimson color and stomped her foot.

"Maka, seriously, that so wasn't cool to say!" Soul wiped his eyes and grinned, resting his hands on his knees. He looked up at his meister and then held up one hand, giving her a thumbs up. "I'm totally fine, quit worrying."

The sixteen year old threw her hands on her hips and looked away, a slight blush still resonating on her cheeks. "Fine."

Soul watched Maka walk back to the others and then sighed under his breath. He threw his head back and watched the clouds head towards a sleeping sun; his nightmare still hanging around in his mind.

_Just give in._

Soul gripped his fists.

_It will never stop calling to you…_

"Shut up…" The ogre still hadn't left. That final battle with Asura had everyone, including himself, believe that the Black Blood had gone, but it hadn't. Maka had only temporarily blockaded it. Even after swallowing the ogre, Soul was still haunted. Still cursed.

_You'll come to me soon enough…_

The weapon stood up abruptly and shoved his hands into his pockets, still looking down at the ground. The voice was gone for now, but the memory still haunted him like the black plague. His friends all stopped their game and looked over at him, wondering what the hell was running through his head. Soul shrugged them off and slowly started walking away from the group until Maka called out to him like she always had.

"Soul-kun… where are you going?"

Soul lifted his head and took a glance at the clouds again, sighing. "I'm just not feeling the game today. I'll see you when you come home." He lifted one hand from his pockets and gave a slight wave before disappearing completely.

Kid cleared his throat and tossed the ball over to Maka. "What's going on?"

Maka didn't answer at first. She looked down at the basketball in her hands and then looked up at Kid. "I don't know, really… the last few nights I've awoken to his screams. His nightmares are returning and I just don't know what to do. He won't rely on me… he won't accept the fact that I'm right here."

"What do you expect? Tch, he's too cool to rely on a girl!" Black Star turned his back on them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, Soul wants to be as big as I am! There's no way he'd ever depend on someone smaller than me! I bet that guy just isn't getting enough sleep! I'll give him my autograph tomorrow to help him get over those little nightmares, yahoo!" Black Star turned on his heels and grinned widely, pointing his thumb at himself.

The others laughed and Maka couldn't help but chuckle softly. She shuffled her feet inward and bounced the ball against the ground once before tossing it to Patty. "You're right, I'm sure he's fine." Maka took a deep breath and sighed, looking up at her friends and smiling. "Well what are you all waiting for? We have a score to settle!"

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind him back at the apartment, Soul leaned back against the surface and slowly slid down to the floor. He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head against the door. As he sat there, the dream unfolded behind the curtains in his mind;<p>

_Maka staggered back, blood dripping from her head and mouth. She dropped to her knees and looked up at Soul pleadingly, her eyes like saucers. "Soul…kun…"_

_Soul stood over her and stared in horror. He stepped back and gripped his head in agony, buckling over. Inside the real battle had begun against the ogre he could have sworn he had swallowed months ago._

"_Soul give in to your madness… you can save her if you just accept the black blood…" The ogre grinned sadistically and walked towards Soul who was standing beside his piano in the Black Room. The two glared at one another before Soul finally smirked and slipped his hands into his pockets._

"_I don't need this power to save Maka."_

_The ogre glared and suddenly grew three times the size he had previously been, looming over Soul. "You cannot escape it! The black blood is you, Soul! If you don't accept it she'll die because you aren't strong enough!"_

_Soul glared and stepped back, which caused the ogre to grin. Before Soul could look back, he was pulled into the darkness by numerous arms covered in black blood. The last thing he saw was the ogre's sadistic grin before he saw nothing but darkness._

_On the outside, Soul could hear Maka and he could feel the tension as this impersonator stepped back towards Maka, grinning._

"_Maka, it's alright." The ogre grinned as he stood in Soul's own perfection. He slipped his hands into his pockets and watched as Maka stood back up, holding her arms out to him._

_Soul screamed in the darkness. "Maka that isn't me! Don't go near him, Maka! MAKA!"_

Blood splattered and Soul awoke from his reverie. It always ended before he could figure out what had happened to Maka. However, whatever had happened, he knew it was his fault. "Maka…" Soul slammed his fists into the floor and gritted his teeth. He had to prevent his nightmare from happening, but how was that possible without completely abandoning her?

_Just give in… you can save her._

Soul lifted his head slowly and flashed a toothy grin, his bangs hanging in his face. "You're wrong." Slowly the weapon stood and brought his head up, glaring, his fists clenched at his sides. "She's not just my meister. There's more to it than you'll ever understand…" he said, his hand over his heart.

_These feelings are only going to kill you, Soul. Tsk tsk._

Soul gritted his teeth again and squeezed his fists. "Shut up…"

_The madness can save you from the hurt._

"Shut it…"

_We don't need her, really. Soul, you and I can become unstoppable as one. You know she'll never feel the same._

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Soul turned and punched the wall, his hand going through the drywall. He panted slowly and opened his eyes, looking down at the floor. The torment was driving him insane and insanity was the last thing he needed on top of the madness.

It was quiet now except for the whispering sounds of dust and debris falling from the hole in the wall. Soul drew back his bloody hand and shook it off slightly, turning away from the wall. He walked down the hall and quietly entered his room, shutting the door behind him. The lock turned and he was alone. He fell on his bed and shut his eyes tightly, gripping the covers. Blood stained the sheets and soiled them, but he didn't seem to care. There had to be something he could do…

* * *

><p>"I'll see you guys in class tomorrow! Thanks for the advice!" Maka waved to everyone and then turned on her heel, running down the street. Maybe they were right. Maybe it really was time to involve Stein and Lord Death again. Soul was growing distant and she didn't know what was going to happen. Maka drew her lips into a hard line and turned a sharp corner, coming up to their apartment.<p>

With the sun setting, she expected to see a light or two on, but it was completely dark in the apartment. Maka swallowed slightly and ascended the stairs to their complex. She stopped at the door and stared at the knob for several moments before sighing and finally entering.

"What… the hell…" Upon entering, she came to a scene she really hadn't expected. Soul was sweeping the floor, wearing a folded apron. Her eyes glanced over the wall which had a piece of cardboard taped to it. Looking up from the broom, Soul blinked and raised a hand.

"Yo."

Maka looked at the bandaged hand waving to her and didn't say anything. She put two and two together and realized he had thrown his hand through the wall. Maka felt pain inside, but she faked a smile and looked at him. "You? Cleaning? Wow… to what do I owe this pleasure…"

"Relax. I made a mess and I wanted to clean it before you came home… looks like that didn't work to well." He grinned lopsidedly and set his hands on his hips casually. "Dinner's on the table. I'd go get it before Blair wanders around and takes it."

The young meister watched as her weapon walked towards the kitchen, leaving her in the doorway. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll eat shortly. I'm going to do laundry." She walked down the hall, slipping out of her pink sweatshirt. Maka dropped it on the floor and walked into Soul's room to gather his laundry, but stopped upon seeing his bed. There was a dark spot on the sheets and as she walked closer, she almost fell backward.

"Black… blood…?"

* * *

><p><strong>an; **Like I said, it wasn't going to be my best. But now that I'm shaking off the dust, chapter 2 will be longer.

Yahoo!


	4. Levitate

**a/n; **Thanks so much everyone! I know I've made some spelling errors, but I'm working on it and English isn't always my forte…

I'm slowly going to be making the chapters longer as I get back into the swing of writing. Also, I know black blood is overplayed, but I'm happy with how my plot is unfolding. ouo'

Also, sorry this took so long. I've been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend and also playing xbox. Ahem. -cough- AND I was at college orientation - _ -

**I'm never this fucking slow oh man, oh man. -bows- u~u;**

**Soul Eater**

_written by caitcadaver 2011_

**Levitate**

"**Are** you positive that it's black blood?"

"I'm sure of it, Professor."

Stein cocked his head to the side and grinned, a glare from the lights flashing across the lenses of his glasses. He reached up to toy with the bolt going through his head and arched a brow, looking at the young meister sitting across from him. He sighed and lit a cigarette; a nasty habit shared with her father. He cleared his throat and glanced over towards the classroom door which was still shut. Maka had requested to meet with him early – well before class had started. Stein looked her over and then scratched the back of his head, finally speaking up.

"How has his attitude been recently?"

"It has its ups and downs. The days he actually has the nightmares he acts very touchy and he's distant. Other days – especially today – he's cool, calm, and collected like he normally acted before the whole incident with Crona…" Maka gripped her skirt and stared down at the whitening knuckles, her lips forming a hard line.

"Nightmare?"

Maka blinked and looked up. Oh, right. She hadn't explained that at all, had she?

"I hear him during the nights, groaning and sometimes shouting rather loudly… a lot like the time he took the hit from Crona…" Maka squeezed the fabric of her skirt and looked down. "We were positive that after the fight against Asura… that the black blood had been destroyed. For months Soul had been fine and even now… with him being a Death Scythe…"

"It seems as though it was only suppressed. What has Soul got to say about this?"

Silence.

Stein blew a cloud of smoke into the air above him and cocked his head, looking at Maka from the side. She was trembling and it was something that he wasn't quite used to seeing from her. As he parted his lips to speak, Maka cut him off and shook her head side to side, on the brink of tears.

"He won't open up to me about it. He just brushes me off and acts like everything is alright." Maka looked up at Stein. "I only found the black blood on his sheets because of what I walked into when I came home. He had punched the wall and was sweeping it up as if it were nothing. Trying to ignore it, I busied myself with laundry and went into his room… considering he doesn't always tell me when he's got laundry to do." She sighed and rubbed her temples, calming herself.

Seeing that it was almost class time, Stein stood up and winded the screw in his head again. "Tell me Maka, what is Soul to you?"

"What is... Soul... to me?"

"I guarantee you, if you can answer that, you can help Soul. You can't help someone if you don't know what your purpose for helping them is. That was one of the first lessons I taught the two of you." Stein cocked his head to the side and smirked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

The meister parted her lips to speak, but stopped as she, too, realized the time. Maka sighed and pushed herself up to her feet, stretching before making her way to her seat.

The classroom door swung open and in walked the students. Unfortunately, after the bell had already rung, Soul and Black Star walked in. Maka sighed and rubbed her temples again. Not only was she stressed from Stein's last words, but now she had to deal with the fact that Soul was probably going to take his sweet time all day. "At least he didn't skip…."

"What?"

Maka looked up into the eyes of her partner who was staring down at her oddly. She arched a brow and quickly looked away. "You're late. I even woke you up early today…"

Soul grinned widely and sat down, throwing his feet up onto the table's surface. He leaned back in his chair and opened one eye, staring out at his partner. "I know. Black Star and I felt a little detour was needed today. No big deal, Maka." He looked away as Stein rolled across the room in his chair, falling over as usual.

The professor picked himself up and pointed into the air, his other hand adjusting his glasses. "Today we will be dissecting a cat…"

"AGAIN?"

* * *

><p>"Soul is becoming a very fine Death Scythe, don't you think?"<p>

"Yeah yeah… but he'll never be good enough for my Ma-" Spirit fell to the ground with a thud as Lord Death's hand came over his head. He curled into a ball and began muttering his daughter's name under his breath while Lord Death turned slightly to the figures approaching.

"Ah, hello hello! What's up, how you doing? Nice to see you!" Lord Death waved and tilted his head as Sid, Marie, and Yumi walked forward. The three of them waved and then looked over at Spirit who was still cowering like a little baby. Lord Death ignored him and bobbed his head back and forth, humming while the three of them adjusted theirselves and came to stand before Lord Death. He moved his hands behind his back and then looked towards Yumi.

"I've heard about your secret project, Yu-chan. How's that going for ya?"

Yumi's index finger pushed her glasses up while her other hand rested on her hip. She glanced sideways at Marie and then coughed into her fist, closing her eyes. "Yes, my students... they'll be arriving here this weekend. To help Spartoi of course." The black-haired Death Scythe opened one eye and looked over as Spirit finally came to join them.

"Ah, I see. Good, good!" Lord Death nodded and then glanced up as if trying to waste their time, but after a minute he chuckled and cocked his head to the side.

Spirit looked dramatically from Yumi to Lord Death, then back to Yumi, his jaw dropping. "We're having more students arrive?" He scratched his head and sighed, his hand resting on his hip.

Yumi looked over at Spirit and cleared her throat again. "Yes, and I suppose your next question is why, right?"

Spirit glowered at her and then turned his head away childishly, folding his arms across his chest. No one said anything until a voice came up in the distance, sounding as though it was partially annoyed. The voice was none other than Stein; late as usual.

"Black blood."

Everyone turned as Stein put out his cigarette and stepped up on to the platform, his hands sliding back into his pockets. He looked up at Lord Death and then reached up, winding his bolt. "Sorry I'm late, but we've got to talk."

* * *

><p>Shoving his tray to the side, Soul drooled and leaned forward, grinning as Maka rolled her eyes and pushed the rest of her lunch across the table. Her weapon dove in and left her with his face in her palm, staring the opposite way. Tsubaki and Black Star had skipped out on lunch for some special lesson and Crona was poking at his plate several seats down, looking more depressed than ever. Maka flinched and felt as though somehow it were her own fault, but that wasn't possible. She sighed and slammed her palms down on the table, looking into Soul's eyes.<p>

"Damnit Soul, we need to talk."

Mouth full of food, Soul looked up and blinked. "Fwhy? (Why)"

"Now!" Her sudden demanding tone caused Crona to look up and Kid, Liz, and Patty to stop in their tracks as they came to sit with their friends for lunch. Everyone in the entire cafeteria stopped speaking and all eyes were on the Death Scythe duo. Maka's face was red, but she kept her glare on him and gripped the edge of the table.

_She will never... feel... the same._

Soul growled and held his head. Maka softened her gaze a little and reached out to him, but he smacked her hand away and stood up, turning away from her. "Fine, if it's so important that it can't wait, let's go."

The young meister felt her heart skip a beat and it wasn't the good kind of skip. She gripped her fists at her side and muttered something under her breath before walking around to the other side and going on ahead of him. If he wanted to hear her out, he'd follow. She didn't need to order him around.

Seeing her walk out, Soul sighed and glanced back. Everyone quickly went back to eating and pretended to ignore him. He looked back at Kid, but he merely shook his head and went to go sit with Crona. Soul cursed himself and sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets casually. The white-haired teenager slowly followed after her and felt a chill run down his spine as the doors shut behind him.

_You're making a mistake... you could have it all, Soul..._

"Shut the fuck up."

_You'll come around soon enough... ke ke ke..._

Soul grinned and suddenly kicked the wall, his hands still in his pockets. "In your dreams, fucker." He brought his foot back and then settled himself, turning to walk after Maka who was long gone from the hall.

Leaning over the railing of the top of the academy, Maka looked out at Death City. Her hair danced in the wind behind her, causing her to tuck a few strands behind her ear. The meister smiled faintly until she heard footsteps behind her. Turning slowly, Maka blinked and looked into the crimson orbs of her partner. Something about him was off and Maka couldn't stand being in the dark any longer. She gripped her fists and then scowled when he stepped forward. "Stay where you are."

Blinking, Soul looked at her and then smirked faintly. He shrugged and slumped down a little, closing his eyes with a slight grin on his face. "Feh... so is this the part where you tell me what I did wrong... or is this going to be another guessing game?" Soul snapped his eyes open and pierced through her green orbs, trying to read her expression.

Nothing.

"Soul, what has been going through your head? What are you hiding..."

Soul sighed, shrugging. "Maka, I'm telling you. I'm not hiding anything, I'm fine." He opened one eye and looked at her, tilting his head to the side.

Maka looked down at the ground and gritted her teeth. She felt herself on the verge of tears and quickly turned around, hugging herself. "Soul, stop. I saw it."

"Saw wh-"

"The blood, Soul! I saw the black blood!" Maka leaned over the railing dramatically and sighed, rubbing her face. She looked out at the city again and glanced to the side, feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder. She ignored him and continued staring out at the city, frowning. "You can depend on me..."

The young Death Scythe gave her shoulder a squeeze and then moved next to her, resting his arms on the railing. He leaned forward and looked out at the city, smirking faintly. "You know... we should have known it would come back. After all, it was fused into my blood. Maka, there will never be an escape." Soul looked over at her and put a hand on her head, rubbing her hair slightly. He stepped away and shoved his hands back into his pockets and shrugged again as he walked away. "Don't go around saying I don't depend on you or trust you. You got it all wrong."

"Soul, we can get through this. We always do." Maka spun around and looked at his back, noticing he refused to turn back around. She reached out slowly, then brought her hand back and glanced away. "We've always made it through."

"Yeah Maka, you're right..."

_That's right, Soul. Push her away... keep trying to lock it all away... you'll see how powerful you can really become..._

* * *

><p><strong>an; **that took so fucking long and it sucks because i kept re-writing it over and over and over again... like... ugh. but its up and now i can get chapter 3 up. ja?

Yahoo!


	5. Sympathy For the Devil

**a/n; **Well this went much quicker, HA! Actually, I had already written this chapter because I had a dream about it and it was to perfect to pass up. ;O Mega nerd much? I would have posted it sooner, but I was lazy.

Thanks again for all of the reviews! You guys are so fucking great and your comments really help me out! I was so nervous no one would like this story at all! So do me a favor?

Send this story to your friends! Help Soul get more followers. ;3

**Soul Eater**

_written by caitcadaver 2011_

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Stein **sat propped against the end of the table, his arms crossed over his chest with a cigarette hanging from the left side of his mouth. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be contemplating something of great value while Marie and Spirit stood a few feet away from him. No one said anything for a while until Stein coughed once and pushed himself up, opening one eye to peer at the two before him. "I can't come up with anything."

Marie frowned and stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. She glanced over at Spirit and nodded him forward, but Spirit didn't budge. He kept his hands in tight fists and glared down at the floor, unable to move. He slowly picked his head up and looked into Stein's eyes, his own pain prominent. "So Maka has to suffer all over again? Is that what you're implying?"

Stein began winding the screw in his head and said nothing. Light glimmered across his glasses as he cocked his head and looked back at the man he used to fight beside. "No. What I'm saying is I have no explanation as to why the black blood returned. From what Maka said to me it hasn't affected her at all. Only Soul." Stein moved away from Marie and walked over to the files he had on Soul and Maka – or rather, the files he had taken from the infirmary. Flipping them both open, he held his cigarette between two fingers and blew a puff of smoke into the air. "Maka had the blood once, but it left her body just days after. She has some kind of immunity towards it. Soul, on the other hand, never really…. _disposed_ of it."

Spirit and Marie looked at one another and then back at Stein. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… Soul and Maka never released him of the black blood; they only suppressed it for a short while." The professor looked down at Soul's file and lifted one of the pages up to view the page beneath it. "To me, it looks as though it has come back with a vengeance. This time around, Soul is going to be facing this entirely on his own. If what Maka told me is true, then the black blood is targeting his entire blood stream this time around rather than just a portion. For all we know, he could become another Crona."

Total silence.

Marie blinked and swayed slightly, her hand over her heart. She looked over at Spirit and then walked over towards Stein, pressing her hands against his back while she leaned her head forward. "So that's what you and Lord Death had to speak about..."

Smoke danced in the air as it left Stein's lips and slipped into an endless abyss above them. He stood there while Marie rested against his back and then smirked faintly, cocking his head back and forth to crack his neck. "While it is still under investigation, both Lord Death and I have come to a bitter agreement... that Medusa may still be alive."

"Even after..."

"Yes, even after that."

* * *

><p>Kid looked over the top of his book to Maka who was standing over him. Clearing his throat, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Maka, you make it <em>very<em> hard to read when you stand in my light like that. Is it really necessary?"

"We need to talk." Maka frowned and pulled the book out of his hands, slamming it shut on the surface of the desk. Kid almost had a heart attack, but Maka barked, "save it." She rubbed her temples and sighed, tossing her head down as if slumping over in defeat. She groaned and rested her palms down on the table, avoiding Kid's eyes. "I confronted Soul yesterday..."

"I've noticed... he's not himself today."

Maka looked up and glared. "What the hell does _that _mean?" She frowned and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kid sighed again and folded his hands on the surface of the desk, raising an eyebrow. He glanced over towards the door and then back up at Maka, shaking his head. "Really, you haven't noticed? He's cut every class this morning and at lunch he didn't touch his food once." The young shinigami reached for his book again and flipped through the pages, going back to where he had left off. Maka sighed and he didn't have to look up to know she was frowning in his direction. Instead, he merely sighed himself and closed his eyes. "Maka-chan, there isn't much I can say to you other than the fact that the two of you need to confront each other on the real matter." Opening one eye, he looked up at her and smirked.

The young meister puffed out her cheeks and gripped her fists at her sides. "Real matter? Are you saying black blood isn't an issue? Because so help me Kid, I will strangle you..." She cracked her knuckles and perked up a brow, but Kid quickly held his hands up in defense.

"N-not what I meant, Maka. What I mean is..." He coughed into his fist and cleared his throat, looking up at her again. Raising one hand, Kid pointed a ringed finger in the direction of her heart. "It's obvious how you feel about him. The way you stare... how ro_mantic_..." Kid fluttered his eyes and smiled until his head slammed down into the table and Maka was standing over his with a book in her hand - the look on her face was one of a thousand burning suns.

Maka reached forward and yanked Kid over the desktop, dragging him up to his feet. She glared into his eyes and shook him back and forth, her face burning a bright red. "You are so idiotic! This has NOTHING to do with feelings or... crap like that..." Maka slowly stopped shaking him and looked down, her hands still gripping his jacket. "It's complicated..."

"Complications can be so tedious..."

"Let's just find Soul... alright?"

"..." Kid looked at her as she turned away and began heading for the door. He brushed himself off and slowly followed her, his hands casually in his pockets. _Their problem isn't a lack of trusting one another, it's a lack of trusting themselves. _Kid looked up at the ceiling and let out a slight sigh. He caught up with the female meister and patted her shoulder. "Maka-chan. What is it that drives you to worry about Soul the way you do?"

Maka glanced over at him and then looked ahead again as they walked down the hall. "I'm his meister until he becomes Lord Death's weapon. I'm supposed to worry about him..."

"I think there's more to it. If this were just a partnership and nothing more, would you really care as much as you do? Look at you. You're dragging me with you just to find him. You want him to open up to you." Kid sighed and blinked, staggering slightly as Maka turned to glare at him. He pulled his hand out of Maka's and held his arms up, shaking his head. "Oh come on, Maka-chan! Stop kidding yourself, you know how you feel about him!"

"Maka... CHOP!"

Kid buckled over and held his head, frowning as little tears formed in his eyes. He rubbed his head and looked up at Maka who was now facing him. Her face was a bright red, but she was furious. She shook her head repeatedly and stomped her foot like a child would. "I don't have ANY feelings for Soul and I never will! We're just partners!" Maka looked down at Kid who looked severely disappointed in her. He glanced away and Maka backed up slightly until she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly her heart felt heavy and she knew why Kid had taken his gaze away from her.

"Don't be so uncool, Maka..."

The meister whirled around on her heels and stared widely, her hands limp at her sides. Soul stood before her with his hands casually in his pockets.

_What did I tell you, Soul? Start picking yourself up off of the ground unless you want to be a ragdoll all your life._

_No one asked you._

_True, but I am you or are you me? I to you, you to me; I see and hear everything you do..._

_Shut the hell up..._

_Come on now, Soul. Don't be so brash... stop delaying the show and come jam with me... your audience grows weary..._

Soul scowled under his breath and shook the voice away. He took his eyes off of Maka and turned towards Kid, grinning in that usual way of his, although something seemed slightly out of place. "Apparently two new students are arriving here today, or so Black Star said. He mentioned something about hearing it from Sid. My guess is that he was snooping around." Soul smirked and bumped fists with Kid. "I say we go check it out, give 'em a little welcoming party from the crew."

Kid tighted the collar of his jacket and grinned, slipping his hands back into his pockets casually. "Well, I wonder if it'll be anything like _my _welcoming with you and Black Star. Oh that was quite the show..." Kid faked a tear and wiped at his eye, smirking as Soul laughed loudly and held his stomach. Kid glanced back at Maka and held up a hand in a slight wave. "Well, I'll catch you later. Stop by sometime if you'd like to finish the conversation."

The two of them walked off without another word to Maka.

Brown hair fell in her face, but Maka's eyes were to busy focusing on the floor tiles. Normally she would have scolded the two of them for making fun of new students, but today she didn't give a damn. She slowly hugged herself, her head still hanging low. In the distance she could hear their voices growing fainter. A single tear fell from her eyes and dropped to the ground, breaking into a hundred microscopic droplets across the small area in front of her left foot. Her voice was barely a whisper as it left her lips.

"I thought you could see through my lies..."

* * *

><p>"Yahoo! The mighty Black Star is having fans come to see him, after all! Come! Come and bask in all my holiness!" Black Star grinned and crouched down, his hand up above his eyes as he scanned the area back and forth several times. Behind him, Soul and Kid covered their mouths as they chuckled and rolled their eyes. Black Star spun around on his heels to face them and pointed his finger in their direction, his other hand on his hip. "You're just jealous of my glory! Ha ha ha!"<p>

"Yeah, you keep on telling yourself that." Soul rolled his eyes and grinned, walking passed Black Star. He stopped at the top of the stairs and glanced down, looking out as students began to move out of the way of two approaching figures. Soul raised an eyebrow and scowled as he caught sight of the pair that were moving rather obscurely up the path. His eyes fell upon the magenta locks of the female in the pair. She was slightly tan and had looks that could just kill a man. Her yellow eyes crossed paths with his crimson orbs and suddenly he felt as though he weighed a million pounds. Soul's legs were giving in and he couldn't find the strength to move as she continued to glare right through him. Her hair, which was pulled into a side ponytail, swayed with every step. The girl took one more step and was suddenly eye level with Soul.

"Sakura, don't play with your food. It's a nasty habit."

The one called Sakura arched a brow and turned her head, glancing over to her green-haired partner. "I didn't realize I was doing anything... I was merely getting a good look over him, Ryu. But it seems his friends aren't taking too kindly to that." Sakura swayed out of the way delicately as Black Star threw a punch in her direction.

A light flashed and the green-haired male suddenly vanished, coiling himself around the woman's hands. Two brass knuckles appeared before a fist was thrown into Black Star's face. Sakura flashed a glare before landing lightly on her toes, barely making a sound as she sashayed side to side. "You shouldn't be so keen on attacking your comrades... Brass Knuckles, Ryuho, of Tokyo should not be underestimated..." The brass knuckles glimmered and Black Star glared, wiping blood from his mouth.

As Kid helped Black Star up, Soul snapped back to reality and changed his arm into a blade. Just as he was about to attack, a voice behind the crowd stopped him.

"Ah, hello! Hello! Sakura-chan, Ryuho-kun! How nice to see yoooooou. I see you've met Shibusen's star players!" Lord Death held up a large, white hand and without a second's notice, brought it down over Sakura's head. She wobbled side to side as the brass knuckles took the form of a male standing beside her once more. Everyone else whirled around to face Lord Death, all speaking at once.

"Lord Death? You know them?"

Lord Death chuckled and folded his hands behind his back. "Know them? I sent for them, kiddos. Welcome Spartoi's newest duo..."

* * *

><p><strong>an; **I just love plot twists. Yum. Sorry if it confused anyone. ;D Feel free to message or review with any questions you have and I will be sure to answer them all! **And to those who are following, I know he never really did get rid of the black blood, but I played off of the anime when it made it seem as he did, then jumped into the manga after he became a Death Scythe and etc.**

OH ALSO. I need some good song titles. If you've noticed, ever chapter is a song. uqu;

Yahoo!


End file.
